Ganondorf's Mask: A Twist in Time
by MangoKat
Summary: What would happen if Ganondorf got his hands on Majoras Mask? Everything changes, that's what. The Story of the Ocarina of Time has been forever altered and Link, just a child, has to rise to the challenge of defeating the monster Ganondorf has become.


**Authornote:  
**

**What would happen if Ganondorf got his hands on Majoras Mask? Everything changes, that's what. The Story of the Ocarina of Time has been forever altered and Link**, **just a child, has to rise to the challenge of defeating the monster Ganondorf has become. This story is set ten years prior of my other stories. You don't have to read them to understand this.****  
**

******Don't forget to read and review and I'll try my best to have the next chapter out shortly! Any suggestions, feedback or criticisms are welcome and appreciated! Never be afraid to tell me what you really think! :D**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X****  
**

* * *

**Ganondorf's Mask  
**

**A Twist in Fate  
**

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX ****  
**

* * *

Ganondorf stared out across the desert, feeling a building discontent. A sandstorm was beginning to form far in the distance and he focused his attention on it, sensing something off. Ganondorf didn't like surprises and he carefully scanned the landscape with narrowed eyes, trying to pinpoint where and what it was he was sensing. There was nothing unusual as far as he could see but he couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right.

His plans were now at an extremely delicate stage and he couldn't chance anything going wrong. Whatever it was he was sensing, he would find it and incinerate it before it caused problems. A war was coming and he knew it was destined to be the bloodiest and most savage war either country had ever encountered.

For years he had watched his people pushed aside by the neighbouring Hylians and he was disgusted with the country as a whole. His people were given the hot, desolate wasteland with little food and little water whereas the Hylians lived in a practical paradise. Ever since his official coronation at the age of 20, he had been carefully watching the other country, stewing in his anger and jealousy. For eight long years, he felt angered that he, as king, had the authority to lead an attack on Hyrule but lacked the plan or power. Now, after much work and training, his plans were almost complete and he knew by month's end, Hyrule would belong to the Gerudos.

For the last three years, he had been corresponding with the Hylian king and he was supposed to make his first appearance as an ally in a few days. He would be polite and dignified like any visiting diplomat should and he felt confident they would suspect nothing. There were rumours that the little princess Zelda was a natural seer but he found that highly unlikely. If she was indeed a seer, who would believe the word of a ten year old child? If she foresaw the invasion, he doubted she'd be a threat to him. He could probably just distract her with a new toy and she'd forget all about it.

Ganondorf was about to turn away to go back inside his castle when he felt the unmistakable flare of power from one of his magical barriers. Someone was trespassing and they were powerful. With hardly a thought, he transported himself across the desert towards the strange, mysterious power.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

* * *

The sun burned over the Gerudo Desert, the heat dizzying and unbearable. Death and endless sand stretched as far as the eye could see and only those with magic in their blood could sense any different.

The Happy Mask Salesman adjusted his heavy backpack as he trudged along, his gaze focussed far ahead on something only he could see. He knew there was something interesting drawing him to the desert and never one to deny his curiosity, he followed after the faint traces of magic like a moth to a flame.

The winds were strong that day and sand blew about in blinding sheets, making travel slow and difficult. The Happy Mask Salesman had travelled all over the world and had seen many strange people and places, so a mere desert wasn't going to stop him. So despite barely being able to see, he continued across the sands, wanting to find out the source of the magic fast so he could get back to Hyrule. He was planning on opening a new shop in Hyrule Town and still had some preparations to make before it would be ready for business.

Coming upon a large stone marker of some sort, The Happy Mask Salesman paused. He cocked his head as he stared at it then raised a hand to touch it in curiosity. He could feel the magic pulsing within the stone and he instantly knew who had placed the marker there. It was a warning from the King of the desert himself and The Happy Mask Salesman could easily feel the menace behind it.

Ganondorf, king of the Gerudos, would know he was trespassing the moment he passed by the stone and he doubted it would be overlooked. He felt a stir in the magic beneath his hand. Scratch that. Ganondorf already knew he was here. As the wind around him increased ten-fold, The Happy Mask Salesman closed his eyes and let out a soft giggle, amused by these turn of events. He didn't often get surprises and he wondered what destiny had in store for him this time.

Although his eyes were closed, he felt when Ganondorf arrived in the midst of the wind, and he gave the other man a grin. At first Ganondorf did nothing, his red eyes staring at the strange man before him. He took in the bright, eccentric purple clothing and curled shoes with a frown then asked.

"What are you supposed to be?"

The Happy Mask Salesman opened his eyes. "Just a traveller passing through." he stated.

Ganondorf's gaze fell on The Happy Mask Salesman's hand which still rested on the marker. "What is this strange magic you have?" he demanded. "It's unfamiliar to me. Who are you?"

"No one of any importance to the Gerudos; just a simple salesman."

"You aren't Hylian." Ganondorf stated matter-of-factly. "Where are you from? Who are your people?"

The Happy Mask Salesman gave Ganondorf a grin which infuriated the villain. "I am from Termina."

Ganondorf stared at The Happy Mask Salesman's pointed features, strange clothing and aura of unusual magic and narrowed his eyes. "You aren't Terminian."

The Happy Mask Salesman gave a polite bow, his smile never wavering. "I assure you, your majesty, I was born in Termina."

There was something about The Happy Mask Salesman that didn't feel quite right and Ganondorf trusted his instincts on the matter. "There are signs posted warning about trespassing." he stated. "Why shouldn't I kill you where you stand?"

As he said this, he took a step towards the smaller man, the threat clear. The Happy Mask Salesman didn't back up as expected, he simply smiled as if he knew something Ganondorf didn't. Ganondorf didn't like the look and grabbed him harshly by the front of the shirt, easily lifting both man and enormous backpack to eye level. The Happy Mask Salesman remained ever calm. As Ganondorf began forming an energy ball, having every intent of disposing of the strange trespasser, The Happy Mask Salesman spoke up.

"Your plan is going to fail, you know."

Ganondorf froze in surprise, then narrowed his eyes to mere slits, ready to blast the other man at any time. "And exactly what do you know of my plans?" he demanded.

"You want Hyrule." The Happy Mask Salesman responded with a shrug.

"You're a spy." Ganondorf said decidedly, his expression darkening. "I should have guessed."

"I am not a spy." The Happy Mask Salesman responded. "I don't care what you do. I'm just a simple mask salesman and I have no interest in war."

Ganondorf's gaze flicked to the backpack, which was covered in masks of all kind, then back to the eery salesman.

"How do you know of my plans if you haven't been spying?" Ganondorf demanded skeptically. "If you're just a travelling salesman as you claim then how do you explain it?"

"I don't plan to." The Happy Mask Salesman replied. "It doesn't matter whether you believe me, what matters is what I can offer you in exchange for passage."

Ganondorf let out a snort. "I want nothing from you."

"You don't want it but you need it if you want to be successful in your endeavours."

"I will succeed on my own." Ganondorf snapped angrily. "The power of my people will annihilate all who stand in our way."

"Can you be sure?" The Happy Mask Salesman asked. "Don't take my offer lightly; it will increase your magic by ten-fold. The only thing I ask is that you let me pass without harm."

Ganondorf bared his teeth in a snarl and considered snapping the other man's throat. He knew the strange man was planning something but couldn't figure out what. He knew it would be better to dispose of the problem before it came back to bite him. Gripping the front of The Happy Mask Salesman's shirt even tighter, his eyes clearly showed his intent. The Happy Mask Salesman quickly reached into his backpack and pulled out a very peculiar mask. The mask was purple and red in colour and carved out of a very rough looking wood. It was vaguely shaped like a heart and ten long pointed spikes covered its edges looking very much like claws. Ganondorf paused at the sight of it. The mask had wide, yellow and orange eyes that had a look of pure insanity etched in them and the gaze seemed to pierce right into him.

Ganondorf stared at the strange looking mask warily, feeling some sort of old power radiating off of it. The Happy Mask Salesman held it out patiently, his smile mysterious and just a bit foreboding. Ganondorf had never heard of an enchanted mask but he knew better than to underestimate foreign magic. Powerful magic could be concealed in any object and Ganondorf had collected such specimens for years.

"Where did you get this?" Ganondorf demanded.

The Happy Mask Salesman gave a shrug. "I come by strange masks all the time, your majesty. Sometimes people trade some interesting things to me…"

The sun reflected off the mask's surface, making the paint shimmer as if it had a life of its own. The mask's magic washed over Ganondorf like a wave and almost seemed to be beckoning to him. It pulled and tugged at his magic and Ganondorf knew The Happy Mask Salesman wasn't lying about the power it held.

"You claim this mask will make me successful in taking over Hyrule?" Ganondorf asked skeptically.

"It will." The Happy Mask Salesman confirmed. "However, be warned that this mask is difficult to control and has a habit of changing its host's personality if one is weak-minded."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "Is that meant to be an insult?" he snarled, his tone promising pain.

The Happy Mask Salesman gave him a reassuring smile. "Not at all, sire, I simply wanted to make sure you're aware of the risks."

"Even if I accept this 'trade' as you call it, I don't plan on using such a ridiculous looking item. If anything, it will be added to my collection. There is no risk to me as I'm neither a fool nor weak enough to depend on such an uncertain thing."

"Very good, your majesty, as long as you understand the risks. Majora's Mask is no ordinary mask and contains very powerful magic."

"I'm more powerful than any tacky magical item." Ganondorf snapped, crossing his arms. "A simple enchanted mask won't damage my mind and I highly doubt it will help with anything."

"If that's what you believe." The Happy Mask Salesman responded indifferently.

Ganondorf hadn't once looked away from the mask, keeping an eye on the tendrils of magic that kept licking at his magical core. He wasn't about to show it, but he knew the mask was much more powerful than it appeared and he desired it. He started reaching for it dazedly before he realized what he was doing and yanked his hand away before it made contact. He frowned down at the mask. The magic was definitely more powerful than anything he currently had.

"Why would you simply give away such a mask?" Ganondorf demanded. "If it's truly that rare and powerful, why aren't you keeping it?"

The Happy Mask Salesman gave another shrug, looking completely innocent. "I've never cared much for it; it doesn't really fit in with the rest of my collection."

Ganondorf let out a skeptical snort. He wasn't an idiot and knew the other man couldn't be trusted. He wasn't sure who the man really was but he was now certain he wasn't from Hyrule. His gaze shifted from the mask to The Happy Mask Salesman and he studied him a long moment.

"You know more about me than you should." Ganondorf informed him. "Many of my Gerudo's don't even know about my plans to start war with Hyrule. I'm undecided about you and if I find out this is a trick, you will regret it."

"I understand very well, sire." The Happy Mask Salesman responded, his smile never wavering. "Do we have a deal?"

Ganondorf's eyes flitted back to the mask. He wanted to be absolutely certain his attack on Hyrule was successful and although he was quite confident and had planned extensively, he knew many things could go wrong. He was smart enough to know he couldn't predict every possible mishap and would need as much power as possible to take over the other land. He didn't like the idea of using unpredictable magic but it would be beneficial to keep in case it was needed.

"We have a deal."

The Happy Mask Salesman's grin grew all the wider but he said nothing, simply holding the mask out for Ganondorf to take. Ganondorf hesitated a long moment, his fingers almost touching the mask before he finally accepted it and tossed the other man harshly to the ground.

The moment his fingers closed over the mask, there was a deafening pounding that filled his skull like drums and he almost dropped the it in surprise.

Ba-bump

Ba-bump

Ba-bump.

The rhythm of a loud heartbeat thundered inside his mind and he could feel the magic pulsing all around him, full of life and full of something dark. The mask's power beckoned to him, trying to draw him in but Ganondorf resisted and instead ran a thumb over the rough wood of the mask. It seemed to react to the touch and a strange heat emitted from the wood, almost too hot to touch. He looked up to question the other man, but The Happy Mask Salesman was long gone.

Ganondorf looked one way then the other but he was completely alone. He didn't especially care where The Happy Mask Salesman had gone or what he was up to as long as he wasn't a threat to his people. As far as he was concerned, he had gotten the better part of the bargain. Even if he decided to never use the mask, it was still quite valuable as a magical item and he had a feeling it was the only one of its kind.

With barely a thought, he transported himself to his throne room, the mask clutched tightly in one hand. He then tossed it dismissively onto his throne and crossed the room to continue the work he'd been doing before the interruption.

Ganondorf was still in the planning stages of his scheme and had been looking over maps and studying Hyrule's history. Now and then he marked on the maps, noting anything of interest or anything he considered a threat.

Taking a seat at his desk, he worked less than five minutes before he found himself staring at the mask. Blinking in surprise, he turned his attention back to his work. A few minutes later, he was staring again, his quill left forgotten. Although the mask was silent and still, it seemed to be calling to him and Ganondorf began wondering what it would be like to try it on... Just for a second, just long enough to taste that power... Realizing what he was thinking, he again turned his eyes away, trying to force his mind to concentrate.

Despite stubbornly keeping his eyes on the maps, Ganondorf soon found his mind wandering. His thoughts just wouldn't cooperate and slowly, he allowed his gaze to fall back on the mask.

The mask's magic swelled at his attention and shimmered in the dim light, seemingly beckoning him. Ganondorf didn't like the idea of being manipulated and wondered whether he should just toss it in his treasury out of sight. If the magic was this strong, it would be wise if he had it investigated before trying to use it.

Despite debating on using its power at all, he found his mind speculating what it would be like to hold such power. Ganondorf felt certain he was the most powerful sorcerer alive, his natural magic proof of that, but the immense power radiating from the mask was definitely tempting.

Ganondorf gave a blink and realized sometime during his thoughts he'd mindlessly crossed the room and picked up the mask. He looked down as the mask's magic pulsed beneath his fingers and the power felt hot against his skin. Although he knew it was a foolish thought, he couldn't help but feel the mask was staring back at him.

He slowly turned it over in his hands and its interior was as dark as night. As he stared into the endless black, he could feel it drawing him in, his body acting of its own accord. He found his suspicions and cautiousness melting away and it seemed dumb of him not to put it on. What could the harm be? He was powerful enough to control it, wasn't he?

He began slowly bringing the mask up to his face and the magic around him crackled in approval. The mask came closer and closer, and all Ganondorf could do was stare into the black void as it came towards him. The darkness was whispering to him, coaxing him to put on the mask and promising that all would be good. His reason was quickly slipping away and he believed it. Just as the mask almost reached his face, its magic drawing him in, a loud knock came at the throne-room door.

Ganondorf abruptly pulled the mask away and glanced towards the door with a frown. The magic around him swirled angrily and impatiently but he ignored it, his attention elsewhere. The knock came again, this time louder.

"What?" Ganondorf demanded, distractedly.

"Sire, there's a problem with one of the Iron Knuckles." Yelled a voice through the door. "Captain, Ikama thinks you should come right away."

Ganondorf looked down at the mask which again tugged at him with its magic. The power felt wild but very, very right. Maybe he should just try it on for a second…?

Another knock came at the door. "Sire?"

Ganondorf let out a sigh and tossed the mask onto the throne. "Fine, I'm coming." He called.

As he walked away from it, he caught the distinct feeling of rage radiating from the mask. Dismissing it with a shrug, Ganondorf left the room.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX**

* * *

**Reviews Make the Author Happy!**


End file.
